A Different Kind Of Battle
by RepublicDuchess
Summary: After finally defeating Voldemort at the age of 24, Harry realises that the price was just too high and finds an escape out of his world and into another; one where he is the long lost teenage son of Sirius Black. Where Voldemort was never destroyed, where James and Lily are alive and one where there is another Harry Potter. Rated M for language. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Kind of Battle **

This plot bunny would not leave me alone, so I had to get it all out, if there is enough interest I'll continue it

This is an AU/Alternate Universe story, and it will greatly deviate from the canon world

Summary: After finally defeating Voldemort at the age of 24, Harry realises that the price was just too high and finds an escape out of his world and into another; one where he is the long lost teenage son of Sirius Black.

**=R()D =**

After twenty four years of fighting for the light, Harry Potter had finally found a way to happiness; he'd lost everyone and everything he'd ever cared about, from Hedwig to Hagrid and now he had a rather strange way of getting them back.

He'd never believed in alternate realities but before he was eleven he'd never believed in magic either, and so after the deaths of Hermione and Ron; years prior, he had done his own extensive research and now had finally figured out how to do the impossible.

His world, his life as he knew it had ended last summer; when he had finally destroyed Voldemort and in doing so had freed the entire world from his madness, it hadn't been an easy journey, everyone he'd cared about had one by one lost their lives in the war, Hogwarts' his one true home had also been destroyed and so now he was doing the unthinkable.

He was going to another realm, he didn't know where it was or who would even be there from his life, but anything was better than being left all alone.

With a glance around the cluttered office, Harry began to cast the spell that would rip him from his world and into another.

**=R()D =**

He'd always hated apparating, that terrible feeling of getting squashed and stretched that always accompanied it, well now that feeling had been intensified; Harry felt like he was being chopped into tiny little pieces as he barrelled through his dimension and suddenly hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

"Well" said a strange voice "It's about time" the voice sounded near and oddly familiar

Harry still had his eyes closed as his body tried to adjust to the ordeal he had just put it through; slowly he opened his lids. He wasn't in his office anymore; in fact it looked as if he was in Kings Cross station- the _other_ Kings Cross station

He remembered the last time he was in this place; with its ghostly white sheen and deserted hallways, Dumbledore had been here and he had decided not to die, to go back and face Voldemort, to save those he loved; how he wished now that he had not been so brave, that he had done the selfish thing and run away.

"We all have regrets" said the voice, Harry turned his head towards the sound and slowly sat up, there was no Dumbledore this time but a figure draped in a dark cloak with the hood pulled up so high that Harry could not see its face

"Who are you?" Harry asked, more curious then afraid

The figure took a step closer "That does not matter" he said "what matter is what you want, Harry Potter" he said the hint of a smile in his tone

The figure waved his arm and a brown sheet appeared before Harry, it had a name scrawled upon it

_Orion Argent Black_

"Who's he?" Harry asked apprehensively, for he was familiar with the name Black

_Sirius_, he thought, the name bringing up old wounds he had tried to bury

The figure moved even closer, until finally he stood right in front of him, he kneeled down and picked up the sheet with the name "your future" he answered cryptically "do you not wish to leave your world for another?" he asked

"Yes" Harry quickly replied, greedily eyeing the parchment

"I warn you now, boy" said the figure "there have been others that have done this and only few have lived truly happy lives, the consequences of leaving your world are severe, you cannot tell anyone that you are from another world and many cannot cope with the changes. You shall not be you anymore, Harry Potter will die" he warned "and you may not like the new you"

Harry Potter is already dead, Harry thought, the boy who lived, the saviour of the wizarding world had died along with Voldemort, along with Ron and Hermione and the rest of his friends, each of their deaths was like another part of his soul dying, nothing could be worse than the empty life he lived now.

"Thank you for warning me" Harry said, looking away from the figure and at the sheet of paper, Harry would die and Orion Black would be born "But I still want to leave"

The figure gravelly nodded and moved to hand him the sheet " I suppose I can do nothing more than wish you luck, Orion" he said as Harry carefully took the sheet from him, in a matter of seconds the figure disappeared along with Kings Cross station and Harry was plunging terrifyingly quickly into an abyss.

**=R()D =**

Sirius Black wanted nothing more than to crawl into his bed and to forget about the terrible day he was having, he'd been on duty since ten that morning and what was supposed to be a quiet day at the office had quickly changed.

Voldemort had chosen today of all days to bring down the wards of Diagon Alley and wreak havoc amongst the citizens, Sirius' auror team had been dispatched and after battling against Death Eaters all morning, he'd been forced to conduct a press conference straight afterwards since according to Minister Fudge, he was the only senior auror not busy, he'd then been sent to deal with a muggle attack in Manchester and then had been called to sort out an incident in Portsmouth, he'd been up and down England all day, apparating more times than he could count and then instead of going to James and Lily's for dinner like he and Remus usually did he'd been forced to spend the night writing up his reports for the day and at eleven just as he was about to leave, Madam Bones, head of the department of magical law enforcement, had called him into her office.

He grudgingly walked in, expecting the usual, well done speech, what he wasn't expecting was to see the head of the department of international magical cooperation; Bartemius Crouch in there too, along with two people he did not recognise, all seated in front of Madame Bones' desk.

"Auror Black" said Madame Bones, hesitantly looking from him to the three visitors "would you please take a seat"

Sirius cautiously looked around, taking in the two strangers as he sat down, they wore standard ministry robes but he could swear that he'd never seen them before in his life.

"Auror Sirius Black" said Madame Bones taking a seat behind her desk, "I believe that you are familiar with Mr Crouch our head of international magical cooperation" she said smoothly, Sirius gave a curt nod, how could he not know the man, he was the auror that had apprehended his son; Crouch Jr "I would like to introduce you to Monsieur Delacour, the French Head of international magical cooperation's and Mademoiselle Piffany, head of the French departments magical child protective services"

"Child protective services?" Sirius enquired, what would a woman that dealt with French children want with him

Mademoiselle Piffany, gave him a small smile and held the folder in her lap a little tighter

"Auror Black" said Madame Bones, again looking from him to the other three "there is no gently way to say this" she hesitated, folding her arms and then unfolding them.

Any weariness Sirius had had quickly disappeared, Amelia Bones was a lot of things but she never skirted around an issue, so seeing her behave in such a manner, worried Sirius a little.

Monsieur Delacour suddenly spoke, he was a short plump man; with a pointed black beard and a round face "as you have guessed this is no delicate manner" he said taking the folder from Mademoiselle Piffany and handing it to him "our records state that fourteen years ago you worked with one of our ministry liaison officers Mademoiselle Argent"

_Argent._ That was a name Sirius had thought he would never hear again, Cecilia Argent and he had had a _very _close relationship but it had been nothing more than an early summer fling that had quickly ended when she had gone back to France.

"Yes" He answered "Cecilia Argent" he smiled "I worked with her for about a month in 1979" he conformed. The members in the room gave each other quick glances before Monsieur Delacour started talking

He frowned "I am afraid to tell you that two months ago, Mademoiselle Argent passed away"

His words were like a punch in the gut to Sirius, so unexpected that it took his breath away, Cecilia was dead? It had been a long time since he had seen her, but news of her death still hurt

"How?" he asked missing the cautious glances shared between Monsieur Delacour and Mademoiselle Piffany

He cleared his throat "she was one of many casualties in an attack in the French town of Albi, we believe it to be Death Eater copy cats, witches and wizards who would like to prove themselves to you-know-who, her son was also caught up in the attack"

It was that one word, that caught Sirius' attention

"Son!" he exclaimed "Cecilia had a son?" He breathed and it was when no one answered him that it all started to connect

Child protective service, questions about a woman he had had physically relations with fourteen years ago, but it couldn't be, it was impossible, it had to be.

Sirius furiously opened the folder and right there; smack-dab in front of him was a picture of a young boy who apart from his pale blue eyes was the spitting image of him at roughly that age, the same high cheek bones, mess of curly hair and a button nose, all stared back at him.

The name Orion Louis Argent was scrawled above the picture with a copy of a birth certificate below it, in the father's section, there was his name, staring right back at him.

"Congratulations" spoke Madame Bones "you're a father to a healthy thirteen year old boy"

Her words brought Sirius' entire world crashing down around him

Father?

He was a Father.

An actual Father!

Not like a Godfather, like he was to Harry but a real dad!

"This can't be happening" He breathed

Crouch was the one to speak this time "I am afraid it is" he grumbled "you'll find all the paperwork in there" he nodded to the folder in Sirius' hands "The French ministry of magic have taken all the right steps, they've tested the boys blood with a sample we had of yours here, they've looked through the boys history and have done every possible background check on you, and have come to the conclusion that the young Mr Argent would be best of in your care-"

Mademoiselle Piffany cut him off "Monsieur Argent has two grandparents; Mademoiselle Argent's parents that are willing to take him in, however they are well into their sixties and cannot keep up with a boy entering his teenage years" she said

He Was A Father! To a teenage boy!

"I think I'm going to be sick" Sirius breathed, stunned into silence

The rest of the occupants in the room gave each other nervous glances before Monsieur Delacour cleared his throat and began to talk

"I assure you Mr Black that we have done every check possible, Orion Argent is your son; however he is still a citizen of France and so legally he is under the French ministries care. If you wish to walk away, then I promise you that he shall be well taken care of"

"Walk away?" Sirius barked, in a matter of five minutes they had called him a father and were now trying to convince him to walk away, he still hadn't even come to terms with the fact that he had a son, a French son!

Could he even speak English? did he even want to live with him? Did he even know about him?

That last question, sent shockwaves coursing through his body, had Cecilia told him anything about his father "does he know about me?" Sirius demanded

Monsieur Delacour was quick to answer "No" he said "we've spent the past two months tracking you down Mr Black, Monsieur Argent does not a thing about his father and if you wish it will remain that way"

Those words angered Sirius far more than he could have expected, his son was somewhere in France, with no idea of who he was and these bureaucrats were trying to destroy any chance Sirius had of some sort of a relationship with him before he had even decided if he did want a relationship with him

"Where is he, right now?" Sirius asked, intrigued to know the whereabouts of the son he had never known about

Mademoiselle Piffany started speaking "That folder contains everything you need to know about Orion Argent" she said nervously, at Sirius' irritated look she added "he currently attends Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, where he is in his second year, and he will remain there until the end of the school year next month" she asserted "if you choose to become his guardian, his file shall be sent over to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, where he shall begin his third year in September"

"What?" breathed Sirius, now frightened of the thought that possibly in less than a month, he would become solely responsible for a child

Madame Bones cleared her throat "I think we have discussed enough for one night" she declared "Auror Black shall read the folder and by the end of the week he shall inform you if he wishes to have any further relations with the child"

The end of the week? That was only three days to decide on what he should do.

"That is far too long" Monsieur Delacour proclaimed "we are expected back on French soil by tomorrow and then we only have a month to deal with Monsieur Argent-"

"Three days" repeated Madame Bones, glaring at Monsieur Delacour "Auror Black will have an answer for you then, won't you Auror Black" her gaze zeroed in on him

Sirius said the only thing he could say "Yes"

**=R()D =**

Surprisingly, once out of that office Sirius did not immediately freak out, nope; he made it all the way to the house he shared with Remus and into his office before he collapsed into his chair completely dumbstruck.

He remained in that chair well after the sun had risen, in fact it was where Remus found him the following morning

Remus Lupin and he had been best friends, along with James Potter and Peter Pettigrew since their first year at Hogwarts, he and Remus had been roommates since then, after they had decided to share an apartment at seventeen; a temporary arrangement had quickly become permanent.

"Sirius" Remus called, entering his office, a relieved expression crossed his face when he found his friend, it quickly changed however when he caught sight of Sirius, the dishevelled clothes, the messy hair and the dark circles under his eyes all alarmed Remus "Sirius are you okay?" he enquired

Sirius, who hadn't uttered a word or even moved throughout the night, slowly shook his head "no" he croaked "I'm not alright, I'm not alright at all" he concluded

"What's the matter" Remus asked, now seriously worried about his old friend

Sirius looked straight at him and then slowly passed Orion's folder across the desk, towards him, "it's a long story" he answered

**=R()D =**

"I'm an uncle-again" Out of all the things he expected Remus to say that was certainly not it

"That's it" Sirius barked

Remus looked at him perplexed "what else would I say?" he enquired, shifting through Orion's folder

Sirius looked at him incredulous "how about, I'm irresponsible, that I'm not fit to take care of a pet let alone a child, that my own son will probably hate me; that's if I don't screw him up too badly"

Remus gave him a searching look before he again said the last words that Sirius expected "Sirius, you would be a great dad"

Those simple words brought Sirius' world to a halt; could he truly be a decent father?

"You're amazing with the twins" Remus continued, referring to James and Lily's boys, Harry and Drew Potter "There the same age as Orion, and if you can handle those two then trust me, you can handle anything" Remus smiled, lifting Sirius' spirits more than he would ever comprehend

They fell into a comfortable silence as Sirius leaned back in his chair and stared out the window whilst Remus looked through Orion's file; it was a short while later that Remus' voice broke him out of his stupor "He's a keeper"

"What?" Sirius questioned

"Your son" Remus smiled handing him the folder "is the youngest keeper in over a century for his Houses Quidditch team at Beauxbatons"

Sirius glanced at the folder and was again confronted by Orion's picture, below it there were small seemingly meaningless details that his head of House had provided

"He likes Quidditch" Sirius stated, those three words made everything so much more real, he had a son, he was a father, and now he was certain that he wanted a relationship with his kid.

**=R()D =**

Harry had underestimated the figure's warning of travelling through dimension's _'many cannot cope with the changes' _Harry had simply not realised how serious the changes would be, he'd assumed that things would be different, that was the entire point, he had never however imagined waking up as a thirteen year old boy, with all the hormonal crap and the memories of Orion Argent in his own mind, but it wasn't as if he had just taken over somebody else's body, he had felt his soul merge with the body of Orion Argent and in that instant he had felt the original Orion and the old Harry die and now he was something else, someone else.

He knew things he had never learnt before, like how to speak fluent French, yet his grasp on the English language, his natural language was flimsy at best. There were other things as well, his seeker abilities had all but disappeared yet he had new quidditch skills, he was a natural born keeper, it was as if the old Harry's physical abilities had left him, whilst he had retained his memories, alongside the original Orion's memories, that seemed to be all he retained, what little emotional control he had left was constantly at war with the original Orion's old and his new body.

'_You shall not be you anymore, Harry Potter will die'_

How right the figure had been, he could slowly feel some of his old self either adapting to his new body or fighting against the change, he truly was a thirteen year old boy, with the emotional span to match

At first he had been confused, he had awoken in a hospital speaking fluent French, only to be told that his mother had passed away, although he never knew the woman, his body had felt the pain, and although he fought against the tears that threatened to pour out of him, there was nothing he could do about the hollow pit in his stomach

It certainly wasn't the sort of life he had imagined, after being realised from St Olivier's hospital for magical maladies and injuries, he had been handed over to the care of his grandparents and after a week of uneasiness he was shipped off to Beauxbatons, where the old Orion's memories truly came in handy, it was at Beauxbatons that he reflected over his decision, had it truly been a good idea? Leaving his old life, his old him, for something so foreign? His answer came two and a half months after he had arrived in the strange world

Yes, it was all worth it, because Sirius Black his old godfather was now his father.

**=R()D =**

**Note:** So that was the first chapter, just some side notes here, basically, Harry has entered an AU world where he is Sirius' son, now Harry who will be called Orion in all future chapters, has not taken over the original Orion's body but has merged with it. If Harry had chosen to stay in his own world, Orion Argent would have simply died, but now Orion Argent's soul has moved on, and his body has connected with Harry's soul. Harry is going to face a lot of difficulty adapting to another body, although Harry still has his memories, Harry Potter has essentially died and so has Orion Argent, but from their deaths, Orion Argent Black has emerged

**PS.** Yes there is an alternate Harry in this world who has a twin, who is the same age as Orion.

**PPS**. James and Lily are also alive along with Voldemort, and of course Sirius was not locked up in Azkaban

**PPPS.** If this story is well received then I shall continue it and things such as what happened to Wormtail and if the prophecy exists in this AU world will all be explained

**PPPPS.** Although this story will have very little romance, I know people that are regardless very passionate about pairings and so I have already chosen pairing and they shall not be changed

Orion Argent Black/Hermione Granger

Ronald Weasley/Luna Lovegood

Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

Drew Potter/?

James/ Lily

Sirius and Remus shall remain single throughout this story and there will be no slash.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Different Kind of Battle **

**Wow! I am completely blown away by the reaction this first chapter received, Thank you to everybody that reviewed and favoured/alerted this story, I'm really glad people are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**=R()D = **

Things were not going at all how Orion had expected, After almost a month of waiting he was finally going to see Sirius and leave France; leave Beaxbatons and everyone he had previously known and that right there was a bit of a problem, although a part of him had no problem with just walking away, there was another part of him that hated all of this, hated walking out on his friends, his teachers, his life.

His emotions were flooding his system, screwing with his mind; a part of him, a very small part did not want to leave, he loved Hogwarts, but he'd grown to like Beaxbatons and an old part in him was going to miss this place far more then he would have liked. In the space of just three month he had become a different person, not just physical although it was still a shock when he looked in the mirror but on the inside as well, he wasn't sure if this was because he'd never taken the time to truly get to know himself or if the merging he'd done with the original Orion had affected him far more then he had anticipated.

He was now seated on one of the carriages that transported the Beaxbatons students from the school to a magical seaside town, like Hogsmeade, where parent's picked up their children, although a parent would not be waiting for him there. He would see his new grandparents and Mademoiselle Piffany, and then he would immediately be taken to the French ministry to meet Sirius.

He hadn't expected a lot from this new world and so far he had been remarkably surprised, although most things were different, others were not, Sirius was thankfully alive and so were Voldemort and Dumbledore, those two men had affected his life more than anybody else; in good ways and in bad. Voldemort had ruined his life, he'd killed every last person he'd ever cared about and Dumbledore had helped him face the hardships the world had thrown at him; but things were different now, he wasn't the boy who lived, he wasn't a threat to Voldemort anymore, from what he could gather so far, there was no prophecy in this new world, no responsibilities on his shoulder, he was nothing more than an ordinary child and truthfully he wasn't sure how he felt about that, a large part of him was ecstatic- he was free; but there was a part of him, the part that had defeated Voldemort throughout his Hogwarts' days and had then spent his early adulthood in a war with the man, that just refused to sit by the side-lines and watch Voldemort hurt innocent people, a part that wanted to be making a difference. He smothered that side as best as he could, the war in this world had nothing to do him and he would keep it that way.

"Orion" he turned from the window and looked at one of the boys that had shared the carriage with him, Sebastian Dupont had been his friend since their very first carriage ride to Beaxbatons and was one of the many people, he was sure he would miss

He took the radio plugs out of his ears so that he could hear what Sebastian wanted, that was something interesting he had discovered about himself; he liked music. He'd certainly heard wizarding songs in his old world; Celestina Warbeck had been a singer Mrs Weasley had loved. The radio plugs were a large magical contraption that you put over your ears and connect to the radio, he'd only ever seen Charlie Weasley with some from his old world and so had never given them much thought.

Sebastian started talking to him in French and he expertly replied, the whole different language thing had been difficult at first but he'd quickly adjusted, like when he was speaking in parseltongue he could do it but then he hadn't realised he was doing it and so although at first he'd assumed he was speaking English, he quickly realised that he was conversing in fluent French, his main problem now was speaking English and although English and Italian lessons were given at Beaxbatons and so the original Orion could converse in English, it was difficult for him to do so, he had to connect with his body and soul and get them working together, which was a lot harder than one could imagine.

The carriages descended and Orion exited to warm goodbyes from friends he had never truly gotten to know but would forever miss, Mademoiselle Piffany stalked towards him with a smile,

"Ready?" she asked in French, he could give no other answer then

"Yes".

**=R()D = **

Potter Manor had been the home of the Potter family for centuries and although over the years little things had been changed here and there, it still had that feeling of home, that feeling of safety, it had been Potter Manor he had run to when he was sixteen, it was in that very house that he saw his god-son crawl; some of the happiest moments of his life had happened there and so it was in Potter manor he sat waiting for the portkey the French ministry had sent to activate.

A month was over and now Sirius was going to become a father, although he was scared he had to admit he was also bloody excited.

"Relax" chuckled James, who sat in the seat next to him at the breakfast table. James Potter like Remus was more than a best friend, he was a brother and right now he wanted to hit his damn brother, how could he expect him to relax?

"Everything's going to be fine." James added

"Your right" Sirius agreed "how hard can this really be?" he chuckled

James threw his head back and laughed

"What?" Sirius snapped

James shook his head, his lips twitching as he tried to contain his laughter "being a dad is the hardest job in the world" he smiled "but it's also the best" he added seriously

Before Sirius could reply the portkey started to activate

"Good luck" James smiled

"I'll need it" Sirius vowed as he grabbed a hold of the portkey and felt the tug that signaled the start of his journey.

**=R()D =**

Sirius landed in a large atrium; one that closely resembled the one in the British Ministry of Magic, Mademoiselle Piffany was stood only a few feet away, she scurried towards him the moment she caught sight of Sirius

"Mr Black" she smiled, shaking his hand "So nice to see you again" she said as she led him from the large atrium bustling with witches and wizards, towards a guarded gate where he was given a visitors pass and had his wand checked over, the whole process was done rather quickly and soon Sirius found himself entering an elevator with Mademoiselle Piffany

He'd had countless meetings with her and other members of her department over the past month, although they had restricted all contact with Orion, he'd been assured that Orion had been told everything and had been sufficiently prepared, whatever that meant.

"You have read the folder haven't you?" Mademoiselle Piffany asked for what seemed like the millionth time this month, it was the one thing she asked without fail, every time they met.

"Yes" Sirius curtly replied

"It's just that it is extremely important for a child to know that they matter" she blurted "This will be very difficult for Monsieur Argent and it is my job to ensure that he does not feel like we are just handing him over to a stranger"

"I'm his father" Sirius quipped

Mademoiselle Piffany eyed him for several seconds before she started throwing questions at him at incredible speed "what's Monsieur Argent's favourite sport?"

"Quidditch" Sirius sighed

"His favourite subject"

"Charms"

"His favourite colour?"

"Grey" Sirius snapped, "I've read his folder a million times, are we done with the 50 questions now?"

Mademoiselle Piffany took a deep breath and shook her head "Yes, apologies Mr Black, this is a very delicate matter" she said escorting him out of the elevator and down a crowded hallway, witches and wizards seemed to be running in every direction, talking, reading or just glaring at everything in sight, how unbelievably alike the French were with their British counterparts, Sirius mused.

They passed through a set of double doors and down another hallway before Mademoiselle Piffany and he entered an office, with her name inscribed on the door. "If you will just take a seat here, whilst I go and retrieve Monsieur Argent"

Sirius nervously took a seat as she left the room, he could do this, he breathed. It would be difficult and most likely painful but there was a young motherless boy that needed him and he would be damned if he let him down, he might only know the basics about Orion Argent but he was determined to really get to know his son.

That word; son, still affected him, the mere though sent a cascade of butterflies right into the pit of his stomach, although he'd had a month to adjust, this whole situation was still unbelievable.

He was a father and surprisingly he'd so far had only had one freak out and that was on the day he had found out about Orion.

He tried to settle his stomach and his beating heart but he just couldn't calm down, this was it, this was the day he had spent the last month preparing for.

The past four weeks had been filled with trips to France, he'd been interviewed by at least half a dozen ministry officials and even by the Headmistress of Beaxbatons, and when he wasn't dealing with the French, he was working, all so that he could work enough hours to be given the summer off, there was no way he was going to leave Orion all alone, he'd even written himself off for Order duty, right now he only had one priority and he wasn't going to screw it up.

The sound of footsteps heading towards him got his heart racing even quicker and his stomach turning violently, 'I can do this!' he internally screamed

The door opened with a lurch and in walked Mademoiselle Piffany and right behind her was Orion; his son.

It was like looking at a picture from when he was thirteen, apart from his mother's pale blue eyes; Orion was the spitting image of him. There he stood, coldly staring right at him, with his long dark curls and high cheekbones, he had on a red shirt with some sort or writing on it, a dark unbuttoned shirt over it, black jeans, dragon hide boots, a red backpack and strange bracelets on his right arm.

"Orion" Mademoiselle Piffany smiled, putting her hands on his shoulders; she then spoke in fluent French but Sirius recognised his own name in there.

Madame Maxime, the Headmistress at Beauxbatons has assured Sirius that although Orion's English was not that brilliant, he could speak it and he could certainly understand it.

Those pale blue eyes gave no indication of recognisition or any sort of emotion; Orion, simply remained still and completely silent

Sirius uncomfortably cleared his throat and leaned down slightly so that he was eye level with Orion, "Hello" he smiled "My name is Sirius" he uncomfortably continued "I'm, well I'm sure they've already told you but…I'm your father" he shrugged

There was no reaction whatsoever from his son and Orion's pale blue eyes had him pinned, with nothing to say.

"Brilliant" Mademoiselle Piffany said in English, smiling at the two of them "I have the feeling that you two are going to be just fine"

"Really?" Sirius asked bewildered, because his first meeting wasn't going at all how he had hoped it would go

Mademoiselle Piffany moved closer to Sirius and quietly whispered "Believe me, this is by far one of the calmest introductions I've ever seen" she turned to face Orion and rapidly spoke in French to him, Sirius awkwardly straightened up and smiled as Orion's eyes flickered from him then back to Mademoiselle Piffany, Orion slowly nodded his head at whatever she had said

"Let us hurry, then" she suddenly said, leading Orion and Sirius out of her office "your portkey is set to activate soon"

They made their way back along the route Sirius had first been taken through to get to the office, throughout the entire walk he kept one eye on Orion, hoping that he would give him some indication on his feelings, Sirius had prepared himself for numerous scenarios, an angry son, a happy son, but not for an indifferent one.

That was a bit of a surprise, and he had no idea how he was supposed to react.

"Monsieur Argent's trunk should be waiting for you when you get home" Mademoiselle Piffany said as she stopped in front of what Sirius assumed was their portkey

"Just a trunk?" Sirius asked surprised; a trunk was what one took on a holiday, not for when you were uprooting and relocating to another country.

Mademoiselle Piffany smiled uncomfortably "that is all Monsieur Argent wished to take, the rest of his belongings have been left with his grandparents"

Although that bothered Sirius, he knew now was not the time or the place to argue, so he turned to smile at Orion "I guess this means we get to go shopping" he chuckled "might be a good thing, Merlin knows the French dress strangely" he added as an afterthought, Mademoiselle Piffany glared at him but he could have sworn he saw Orion's lip quirk up slightly and that little act, that almost smile was enough to lift Sirius' spirits, this was his son and he was determined to have a great relationship with him

"Better grab it" Mademoiselle Piffany breathed, indicating the portkey, Sirius grabbed on to it at the same time Orion did, Mademoiselle Piffany turned to Orion and said something in French, she then faced Sirius "good luck" she sighed as the portkey activated and tugged Sirius out of the French ministry and back to England.

**=R()D = **

They landed on the large grassy hills that were situated right behind the house Sirius shared with Remus, years of practice meant that Sirius landed on his feet, the same could not be said for Orion, who with an 'oohf' hit the ground hard

"You alright kiddo?" Sirius asked as he helped Orion up, the young teen pushed away from him the moment he was on his feet again and took several steps back.

Sirius awkwardly took a step back as Orion coolly assessed him, suddenly the thought of being in an empty house with his son, made him rather nervous "There's a café, just down this hill" he blurted out "how about we get something to eat" Orion's cool gaze didn't waver for a second "I'll take that as a yes" Sirius grimaced.

**=R()D =**

Havendish was a small muggle town, surrounded by grassy hills, home to mostly farmers and miners, its town square housed only a handful of shops, a post office and a café, it was here that Sirius took Orion, they sat across each other in a booth in the corner, away from the other customers.

Orion's head moved back and forth as he took in his surroundings, and Sirius was thankful that he had gotten some sort of a reaction out of the teen, although it did make him wonder if Orion had had much interaction with muggles

"It's a muggle café" Sirius informed him, Orion turned to face him and for once his eyes were clear of the cool indifference Sirius had quickly become accustomed to and had just a hint of curiosity "I moved to this town about ten years back, it was actually Remus who convinced me-" Sirius was so surprised by Orion's reaction to Remus' name that he just stopped talking, Orion's eyes where wide with surprise, but a second later, he slumped back in his seat and the indifferent expression returned.

"Remus is my...our roommate now" Sirius explained, pushing the strange reaction out of his mind "It doesn't have to be permanent, you and I can find a home together but for now at least until the summer ends, I figured we could give it a go, Remus, you and I we could be a family" Sirius said seriously

Orion's eyes pierced into his own, he wasn't sure what he was looking for exactly but Sirius faced him head on and tried with just one look to say everything he had wanted to say the moment he had seen Orion

I am your dad, I want to take care of you, I want to love you.

Whatever he was looking for Orion must have found because for the first time in his life, he spoke to Sirius, sure it was in French but at least he had actually acknowledged him

"Sorry" Sirius apologised "I don't speak French but I'm under the impression that you can speak English"

Orion tilted his head to the side and merely shrugged

Sirius wasn't quite sure how to interpret that answer and slowly shook his head, "Alright buddy, what do you want to eat?" He asked Orion, handing him a menu, Orion quickly flickered through the menu and then pointed to what he had chosen "nice choice" Sirius smiled and when he was rewarded with the smallest of smiles back, that tiny hope that had taken a hold of him earlier, sparked into life.

**=R()D = **

Orion had quickly realised that the life he had expected was not turning out how he had planned. He had been so excited to see Sirius again but when he had finally laid eyes on his _father_, his emotions went into overdrive, of course he was happy but his body was flooded with fear and anger and he didn't know why.

He had zero control over his emotions and he fucking hated it, he had been so sure that this was his Sirius but one look at him, was like a slap to reality for Orion. His Sirius had suffered in Azkaban, his Sirius had escaped to save him and his Sirius had died for him, the man that had come to meet him was not his Sirius and that stark realisation sent a surge of hatred, so cruel throughout his body that it had shocked him to his core.

'_I choose this life'_, he kept reminding himself, a different Sirius was better than no Sirius, that thought quickly became his mantra. It was only when they were seated at the café after Sirius had mentioned Remus and how they could all be a family, that he realised he hadn't even tried to give this new life a try, he had expected a ready-made life, filled with happiness, he'd spent the past few months keeping everybody at arm's length, all but ignoring Orion's old friends and family, he hadn't even tried to connect with his grandparents and here he was again doing the exact same thing to Sirius, a man, regardless of what world it had happened in, he owed a lot to.

He tried his best to give him a decent answer but he'd spent so long speaking the French tongue that speaking in English again was going to be difficult, he'd been practising though and the English lessons they taught at Beaxbatons helped him tremendously, but it was like speaking parseltongue to humans, he could do it, he just wasn't sure how to do it, at least not continuously.

"Home sweet home" smiled Sirius as they entered his new _home_, the only home he'd ever known before now had been Hogwarts and even that had not been permanent, seven short years was all the time he'd been given at Hogwarts but here, this was his home forever, even when he went off to make his own home as an adult, this would still remain his childhood home.

The house was big, not manor size big but still big, when you entered, you stood on a platform a few inches higher than the ground, with two steps leading down to the floor, and right in front of that was the living room; matching couches were assorted so that they all faced the massive fireplace, with a coffee table in the middle, the room was huge, big enough to seat ten people, there was a hallway and a set of stairs to his left.

"How about a tour?" Sirius asked and he shrugged, although deep down, he was bloody excited, this was his first ever home and his dad wanted to give him a tour. "This as you can see is the living room" Sirius smirked, gesturing wildly with his hands, Orion tried not to smile but he couldn't stop his lips from slightly twitching.

"Haha, I see a smile" Sirius beamed, ruffling his long curly locks, Orion jerked his head back, it hadn't been a conscious move on his part, just an automatic reaction from his old days as Harry, instead of acting weird, Sirius' smile just grew "calm down squirt, Drew hates when I ruffle his hair too"

Drew? Who the hell was Drew? and what was up with all the names, first kiddo, now squirt, the old Sirius had only ever called him by his name or James on the rare occasion but those had only been slips of the tongue.

"Down here we have the kitchen" Sirius said, walking him down the hallway and into the kitchen, like the living room it was big, with a table right in the middle "watch out for Kreacher, he's not the friendliest of house-elves" Sirius warned as they exited the kitchen and headed towards the stairs, they stopped on the first landing.

"On this floor, we have my study and Remus', a bathroom, the library and-" Sirius smiled, stopping them in front of the first door on the landing "your room" Sirius moved back so that he could open the door himself but Orion nervously stood in front of it, although you wouldn't know it if you looked at him, years of war had taught him to hide his real feelings.

This would be his room, all alone, he'd never had such a room, at the Dursleys he'd been given a room after he started Hogwarts but it was never _his_ room and at Hogwarts it was a dorm room and he had to share it with three other boys, he quickly stopped his train of thought, pushing down memories of Ron, although Sirius and Remus were both alive, that didn't necessarily mean that Ron was too, he would not get his hopes up, only for them to be destroyed. Ron had been his first ever friend at Hogwarts, the one who had faced everything with him, along with Hermione. Ron was the brother he had had always wanted and his death had been by far the hardest to come to terms with, it had been the catalyst to this whole crazy journey.

"Orion?" Sirius spoke, his worry clear on his young features "you okay there champ?"

Champ?

Orion quickly shook his head in a yes manner and stepped forward, grabbing the door handle and swinging it open, he took an attentive step as he entered_ his_ room, it was big, really big with one of those large poster beds that Harry could remember his aunt Petunia admiring in various catalogues, the room was pretty empty, with a large oak dresser and his trunk from Beauxbatons, he noticed a door on the other side of the room.

"That's the bathroom" Sirius answered, "I figured you'd be more comfortable with your own" he shrugged as he stepped into the room "it's pretty stark" Sirius admitted, looking at the white walls "But I figured, you and I could fix it up, work on it together, a sort of father son project" Sirius said nervously

Orion cocked his head to one side as he looked at Sirius, he hadn't really thought of decorating, he actually didn't care how his room looked, but it seemed to be important to Sirius, who was waiting for his answer with baited breath and so he simply shrugged, how long could painting a room and sticking up some posters really take?

**=R()D =**

It took far longer than Orion had ever imagined and he had to admit, it was a far more enjoyable task then he had assumed.

Throughout the whole process, Sirius kept trying to ask him questions and Orion to the best of his ability tried to answer most of them, the second he had some privacy, he was going to practise speaking in English.

By late evening, the room had been transformed, the white walls were covered in grey paint and numerous posters, including, the black and red posters of one of the greatest French quidditch teams in Europe; the Limoux Loups, meaning the Limoux Wolves, in English where proudly displayed in his room.

In his old life, Orion had paid very little attention to quidditch teams outside of Europe but now he wasn't sure if it was because of the old Orion's influence or because of his new keeper skills but his love of quidditch had been re-ignited, and although the Limoux Loups had been the old Orions' favourite team, it was easy to see why, unlike most top European teams, defence was their offence, they worked to tire a team out with their brilliant defensive line and then in the most unexpected moments took the opportunity to strike, their only star quality players were their seeker and their keeper, who was definitely, even now, Orion's hero. At just 29 Patrice Laurent had won nearly every possible trophy at club level and had captained the national side to a European and World Cup, most importantly he was a one man club, he showed integrity on and off the field and although in his old life, Orion might have found idolising a quidditch player silly, it seemed he just couldn't help himself now.

After they had finished with the room, Sirius had given him a quick tour, showing his everything but Remus' room, the house had three floors, with mostly guest rooms, but there was a quidditch pitch out in the garden and Orion couldn't way to give it a try. After the tour Sirius had left him to unpack his trunk, whilst he checked on Kreacher and dinner.

Orion stood in front his bathroom mirror, practicing his English, unpacking could wait; he only had six weeks to get this down.

"ma…mey…ma" he spat out, failing to say _my_. 'Focus' he yelled at himself, he took a breath and concentrated, 'my, my, my' he thought, and slowly his mouth did as he commanded and the word "my" left his lips, a surge of pride rushed through him and he couldn't stop the beaming smile that overtook his features, with just a little bit of work, he would be speaking fluent English in no time.

**=R()D = **

Orion warily entered the kitchen, although it was now his home, he still felt like a guest.

He froze at the entry way when he realized that Sirius was not alone.

_'Remus!' _his mind screamed at him as he took in a much healthier version of his favorite professor; he fought desperately hard to stop the smile that wanted to erupt across his face. After Sirius' death, Remus had become his confidante, the closest thing he had to a father; they'd bonded immensely.

Sirius and Remus awkwardly looked at him and then at each other, before Sirius introduced the two, "Orion, this is Remus Lupin, our housemate" Sirius smiled, Remus meanwhile stood and stretched out his hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Orion" Remus smiled, and there it was, that utterly unique smile that only Remus seemed to pull off, oh, how he had missed it.

it took but a moment for Orion to move and shake his hand and again all those strange feeling flooded his body, this Remus was most likely vastly different from the one he had known. His Remus had lost everyone before his 20th birthday and had then spent the majority of his life, trying to find a place to fit in, another family that would accept him.

Remus sat back down and Orion followed his lead, choosing to sit across from him, the air quickly filled with an uncomfortable silence, with all of them unsure of what to do next

Kreacher; who Sirius had forged an uneasy alliance with years ago, slunk in and out of the room, adding food and drinks to the large table, far more then was needed for the three of them.

Dinner awkwardly progressed as Orion, barely ate, although there was food he'd eaten daily in his old life, his new body was not accustomed to such meals and he disliked them greatly. He gingerly picked up a cup filled with pumpkin juice and began drinking when Remus started talking

"Who knew Kreacher was such a good cook" he joked "he might even be better then Lily"

What little pumpkin juice was in Orion's mouth, sputtered out of him as he violently coughed

Lily!

Lily?

It couldn't be, it just wasn't possible, his mom, could not be alive!

But she could be!

This wasn't his world, there was every possibility that Voldemort hadn't killed his parents

He quickly realised that Remus and Sirius were staring at him, their eyes conveying their confusion and worry.

He put his cup down and took a deep breath, if there was ever a time to be able to speak English, it was now. "leeeleee" he said, trying his best to 'Lily' "Lileee" he repeated, Sirius' bewildered look quickly changed to one of recognition

"Lily" Sirius said, exchanging a look with Remus "she's a friend of ours" he added, a little glad that Orion seemed to be taking an interest in something, even if that something happened to be, the wife of his best friend.

Remus leaned forward and elaborated "Lily Potter" he smiled, not missing the way Orion's face paled, "She and her husband James, have been our friends since Hogwarts" he explained "Their son's Drew and Harry, you'll be going to Hogwarts with them in September-" Orion's horror struck look was enough to stop Remus from continuing his sentence, Remus looked at Sirius for help, but his old friend was just as confused about Orion's sudden change in demeanor, as he was.

Orion slowly shook his head and then wordlessly left the table, heading to Sirius presumed, his room.

"What in Merlin's name was that about?" Sirius asked Remus, to which he received the intelligent reply of a shrug.

**=R()D = **

There was another Harry Potter!

One who had been given the life he had always wanted, with a mom and a dad and even a brother.

Although he shouldn't have been, Orion found himself furious. From the age of one he'd been marked by Voldemort and his whole life had been destroyed, yet, there was another version of him, another Harry, who instead of sleeping under the stairs and being forced to wear Dudley's hand me downs, had been the give the life he had always wanted, the life he had deserved!

And now, although his parents were alive, they weren't _his _parents, he had no claim to them, no reason for them to treat him as their son, the two people he had always missed, were finally with him, and yet, they truly weren't, because he wasn't, freaking Harry Potter.

He angrily slammed his fist against the closest wall, everything was just so strange, looking around, his eyes zeroed in on his backpack, he angrily shoved it open and fished out his mini radio and put the attached radio plugs on his head and began flicking through different stations until he found the right one, the song currently on was loud and upbeat, one of those _'screw the world' _tracks that he had begun to love, he laid back down on his bed and let the song consume him.

Hours must have gone by but Orion couldn't be too sure, he was sick of staying in bed and so got up with the now switched off radio and left his room. The hallway was deserted and although it had most likely just passed midnight, all the lights in the house were switched off. Knowing that the top part of the house belonged to Remus and Sirius, Orion chose to look around down stairs, right now he didn't want to bump into anyone and to have to explain his unusual behavior, he walked passed the kitchen and the living room, towards the door on the other side of the house.

He'd expected a lot of things but what he actually found in the room took him by surprise, it was a garage,with his motorcycle, half destroyed right in the middle of the room. Well, okay , now it was Sirius' bike, but he couldn't help but feel a strong attachment to that unbelievable piece of metal.

It had been the bike that had taken him from Godric's Hollow to Privet Drive and had then taken him away from Privet Drive when he had turned seventeen and over the years, he had destroyed and fixed that bike up on numerous occasions and on certain times it had been the difference between life and death.

Riveted, he knelt beside the bike; he absently turned on the radio and then picked up the ratchet on the floor. How often had he found himself in the same position back in his world? just him, all alone, fixing up his bike, his last gift from Sirius.

He quickly lost himself in his work, spending what seemed like hours on it; completely unaware over the loud music that Sirius had entered the room and was watching him.

Sirius completely bewildered moved from his spot by the door and walked towards the radio, it was only when he had switched it off that Orion seemed to realise that he wasn't alone.

Father and son, stared at each other, both afraid of what to say or do. Finally Sirius looked from Orion to his bike and then said the only thing he could think of "do you want some help?" Orion's ear splitting smile, conformed that he had said the right thing.

Before Sirius could even think of moving, Remus' came barreling down the stairs, yelling his name

"What in Merlin's name are you yelling about?" Sirius asked Remus; as he exited the garage with Orion right behind him.

Remus ran to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder, he turned to answer Sirius and then stopped himself when he realised that Orion was in the room. Remus just shook his head and quipped "Order business" before entering the fireplace and disappearing in large green flames.

Sirius took one look at Orion's confused face and said "He's mentally stable, I promise"

Orion's blue eyes filled with amusement as he chuckled at Sirius.

They were both taken by surprise the next second, when the fireplace burst into life and in rapid succession out burst three people: a red headed lady, with two; raven haired, green eyed teens.

The lady awkwardly dusted herself off as she looked from Sirius to Orion, before clearing her throat and sticking her hand out for Orion to shake "you must be Orion" she smiled "my name is Lily, Lily Potter"

Orion looked from her hand, to the two carbon copies of himself at thirteen; Harry and Drew Potter.

This was insane and he was screwed.

**=R()D =**

**Poor Orion doesn't realise if he's coming or going and now he has to deal with, well, himself, sort of.**

**We get the Potter brothers' in the next chapter and few more old faces. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN****: ****I ****absolutely ****had ****to ****post ****today ****because ****it ****is ****the**** 31****st ****of ****July****, ****meaning ****not ****only ****is ****it ****JK****'****s ****birthday ****and ****Harry****'****s ****but ****it ****is ****also ****mine**** :) ****Had ****a**** brilliant ****day ****and ****I****'****m ****ending ****it ****with ****an ****update ****for ****all ****my ****wonderful ****readers****, ****I****'****m ****sorry ****for ****the ****long ****gap ****between ****this ****update ****and ****the ****last ****but ****I ****hope ****you ****can ****all ****forgive ****me****. ****Something ****I ****keep ****forgetting ****to ****mention ****is ****that ****there ****will ****be ****a ****time ****skip ****in ****a ****few**** chapters ****this ****story ****will ****focus ****on ****Orion ****when ****he ****is****16 ****and ****that****'****s ****really ****when ****everything ****kicks ****off ****with ****the ****prophecy ****and ****Voldemort****. ****Happy ****Reading a****nd ****to ****everybody ****else ****born ****on ****this ****wonderful ****day ****a ****massive ****Happy ****Birthday ****and ****I ****hope ****every one ****had ****a ****great ****day.**

**HAPPY****-~****BIRTHDAY**

Sirius watched as Orion stared at a nervous Lily and then at Sirius and then back again, he repeated this motion three times before he took a step back, and promptly ran out of the room leaving Lily's hand hanging in the air, and the three Potters looking bemused as an awkward silence filled the room.

Lily hesitantly dropped her hand and looked at Sirius, and quickly started to apologise "I didn't mean to barge in like this, Sirius, there was an emergency and its so late that I honestly though he'd be a sleep" she rambled before Sirius cut her off, this wasn't the first time the Potter brothers had ended up in his home at an impromptu hour and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Harry and Drew Potter had spent half their lives in Sirius and Remus' home, dropping in whenever they felt like it and there was never a problem, Sirius loved having them over but with Orion's arrival both had been banned from the premises since Sirius wanted to get the young boy comfortable before he met any more strangers, he'd worried too many new faces would overwhelm his son and he was sad to see that he had been right.

"Lily it's no big deal" Sirius assured her, something important must have happened for Remus to run off and for Lily to suddenly show up there was nothing that could be done about it,the Potter bothers were a big part of Sirius' life and Orion was going to have to meet them sooner or later.

A guilty smile flickered on Lily's face as she quickly hugged both her sons with promises of returning quickly; she entered the fire place and disappeared in a blazing green fire, flooing out of the home and leaving Sirius with Harry and Drew.

"Why did he run off like that?" Drew asked as he threw himself on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table

"Don't be a jerk" Harry sighed, kicking his brothers feet off the table and sitting down next to him.

"It was just a question" Drew snapped at his brother as the two started bickering

Harry and Drew Potter were the spitting image of each other, even their parents had difficulty telling them apart, they looked like mini versions of James as much as Orion was the spitting image of Sirius. They had the James' messy raven black hair but they had Lily's emerald green eyes, physically they were identical but personality wise they were like chalk and cheese.

Drew Jackson Potter was a carbon copy of James, he had the same over-confident, over privleged, cocky and slight bullying personality that James had when he was kid.

Whilst Harry James Potter was more like Lily, quiet, kind and accepting, he'd always wondered how two people that looked so similar could be so different.

"Boys why don't you hunt down Kreacher and tell him to prepare the guest bedrooms" Sirius said interrupting their argument as he walked out of the room, leaving both brothers staring after him.

Sirius stood outside Orion's room for a good few minutes before he got the courage and barged into the room, he'd expected a few different scenarios, maybe for the room to be trashed or for Orion to be an emotional wreck but all Sirius found was Orion sitting on his bed reading a book and looking at him like he'd lost his head.

"ehhh...Sorry" Sirius shrugged, sheepishly looking at the door he had just barged through. He shook his head and then sat down on the bed, keeping quite a distance from Orion. He knew now was the perfect opportunity to give some fatherly advice, a few words of wisdom, but Sirius drew a blank and ironically repeated what Drew had asked "Why did you run off like that?"

Blue eyes clashed with grey as Orion shrugged and Sirius drew on every shred of responsibility he had, which honestly wasn't a lot, over twenty years of being a bachelor with little responsibilities, meant that Sirius had a laid back attitude towards life, that even Voldemort couldn't destroy. He was the fun cool god-father that let his god-son and his brother, do things that would even terrify James, he wasn't the one that gave the pep-talks or the emotional hugs and now life had thrown him into foreign territory, literally.

Sirius sighed and scooched closer to his son, responsible Sirius was about to come out. " I can't even begin to imagine how difficult all this is for you, to move to a foreign country, to leave your friends, to change schools in the middle of your education and to lose your mum, it must be like entering a new world" something flickered in Orion's eyes as he kept Sirius' gaze "and honestly I'm surprised your handling all this so well" he admitted, "I want you to realise that I'm not going anywhere, ever, I'm going to be here when you start Hogwarts and when you graduate; when you get your first job, when you fall in love, when you get married and when you have kids, I'm going to be there every step of the way, for as long as I live. So you can run as much as you want or never utter a word, but Orion, your old life isn't gone it's just evolved into a second chance at life and yeah, you've lost people close to you along the way but they're still with you and they would be deeply saddened if you didn't embrace life and live it to its fullest." Sirius finished with determination, a wide eyed Orion stared back at him, stood completely still, the book he'd been reading long forgotten "so you can take as long as you like" Sirius said standing up and leaving Orion to his thoughts

**HAPPY****-~****BIRTHDAY**

Sirius could hear Drew and Harry before he even saw them

"Do you think he's like uncle Sirius?" that was Harry

"He's French" Drew quipped "French people are naturally weird"

"Uncle Sirius is sort of weird" Harry replied

"Yeah but he's a cool weird, Ortogon or Rion or whatever his name is just weird weird, I can't believe he's uncle Sirius' son"

Sirius entered the kitchen and both boys stopped talking as they stared at him and realised that he had heard them, Harry quickly spoke up "he didn't mean it, did you Drew?" he snapped, Drew remained silent for a second and then took in Sirius' angry stance and raised eyebrows and quickly answer "no, of course not, I'm sorry uncle Sirius" he looked down at his feet, avoiding eye contact with him.

Sirius sighed and stepped deeper into the kitchen "lets just be thankful Orion didn't hear you" he replied, just like responsibilities, anger didn't come easily to Sirius

"Can he understand us?" Harry asked curiously, hopping on the counter top

"Ehh, yeah" Sirius answered "his comprehension of the English language is brilliant" Sirius beamed

Drew spoke up "yeah but can he speak it?"

"Not really" Sirius answered, choosing to ignore Drew's tone "That's why I need a favour from the two of you" The Potter brothers curiously looked up at him "When you guys get to Hogwarts, regardless of what House he ends up in, I want you guys to promise me that you'll look out for Orion" the seriousness in his tone was not lost on the brothers

"Of course we will" Harry immediately answered

Sirius looked at Drew, the other twin sighed and shook his head "He's one of us" he sighed "even if he is French, I'll look out for him, even if he turns out to be a sticking slytherin" he vowed

"Thank you" Sirius smiled "Now off to bed the both of you" he smiled, feeling a lot better about his sons' future then he had a few minutes ago.

**HAPPY****-~****BIRTHDAY**

The next few days passed by in a blur for Sirius as he tried bonding with his long lost son, he'd quickly realised that having a teenager was like being on a roller coast ride, one minute everything would be perfect, strange but perfect and then the next everything would just change and the mood would turn sour and Sirius had no idea how to fix it.

His son seemed to be a naturally quiet person, letters from friends and his grandparents kept appearing but as far as Sirius knew Orion hadn't replied to a single person, every attempt at trying to connect on an emotional level felt like going to war for Sirius, the kid had so many walls and barriers that when Sirius bypassed one, another would just block his way, the only time Orion seemed remotely happy was when they were fixing up his old motor-cycle and even then Orion played his radio so loud that there wasn't a point in even trying to talk to him

Today was the day everything was going to change, there were roughly only six weeks to go till Orion attended Hogwarts and Sirius was determined to make sure he was prepared.

"Here we are" Sirius beamed, stopping in front of an old wizarding house with a rickety sign that read_ '__Sally__Shunpike__'__s__School__Of__Speech__Therapy_'. The sign was clearly old and was only hanging on to the wall by a lone nail, the house was in a similar shape, one time or another it might have been a thing of beauty, but now, its walls where covered in grime and rot and it's weeds had grown out of control "come on" Sirius smiled, ignoring Orion's incredulous look as he manoeuvred the young teen up the stairs and knocked on the grey doors. "This is to help you" Sirius promised. He'd searched for a way to help Orion gain his voice and speech therapy seemed like the wisest choice, sadly this was the only such school in the entire country.

The door opened to reveal a young lady, with large sunken eyes and wax like skin, her brown hair hung limp around her shoulders as she smiled at the two "You must be the two Mr Blacks" she smiled, looking over the two of them, Sirius assumed that she was Sally "Please come in" she said opening the door wider and stepping out of the way.

Sirius firmly grabbed onto Orion's shoulder and pushed him into the drab hallway and through the first door Sally indicated, the room was like the outside of the house, lifeless. It was stark with only a small chair and a couch facing each other with a small table between them

"Right" smiled Sally, sitting in the lone chair as Sirius and Orion uneasily sat on the couch "Orion" she said looking at him "I've corresponded with your father and I really think that I can help you, I believe you fully understand the English language and just have trouble with your speech, is that correct?"

Orion looked at Sirius and then back at Sally before curtly nodding

"Brilliant" she squealed, surprising the other two with her excitement "lets begin"

**HAPPY****-~****BIRTHDAY**

"Well that went well" Sirius smiled , although he really had no idea how it went, after thirty minutes, Miss Shunpike had declared that he was a negative energy and that Orion couldn't possibly learn with him there, and so after she had handed him her wand she had kicked him out to stand outside the room in the hallway, since he had refused to leave.

Orion shrugged and put the hood of his white hoodie over his head, and began to follow Sirius throughout London, Sirius manoeuvred them through deserted streets and dark alleyways before they finally reached their destination; the leaky cauldron. Sirius excitedly turned to Orion and the young boys expression put a stop to his own thoughts. Orion had a wide eyed awed look as if he knew that the leaky cauldron was more then just a dingy bed and breakfast, the look quickly disappeared when he realised that Sirius had caught him staring and Sirius chose to dwell on that later, now was the time to shop for essentials.

They stealthily entered the leaky cauldron, Sirius hoping that nobody would recognise him but that hope quickly died when Sirius heard Tom the owner yelling for him "My word, Sirius it's a been a while" he yelled from what Sirius presumed was his highest volume since the whole bar turned to stare at him and Orion. Tom came right to the edge of the counter top and Sirius walked he and Orion towards him. "Dear Merlin I'd heard you had a boy, but I certainly didn't believe it" he chuckled "you , my boy are the spitting image of your old man" he said smiling down at Orion "I'd recognise those cheekbones anywhere, those right there are a Black family heritage" he chuckled as Orion's pale blue eyes seemed to ice over as he glared at Tom and uttered something in French that Sirius presumed was not very nice.

Tom picking up on the shift in mood quickly changed tact "you must be in a bit of hurry" he rambled smiling at Sirius "and I've wasted enough of your time"

"Not a waste of time at all Tom" Sirius lied as the owner, quickly said his goodbyes and moved to the other end of the bar to serve a customer

Sirius and Orion quickly made it to the back and with a tap, Sirius dramatically announced "Welcome to Diagon Alley, the finest alley in all of Europe" and he certainly got the reaction he wanted, Orion's blue eyes softened as he stared from one shop to another, and meticulously took in every detail "and I know just where to begin" Sirius beamed as he led them to Quality Quidditch Supplies, if he knew one thing it was that his son was a Quidditch nut and so he would surely love the store.

Once in the store, Sirius assumed that Orion would go straight over to look at the newest racing broom; the Firebolt, but his son surprised him by going to the section marked keepers and carefully examining the content before picking up a pair of bright yellow keeper gloves, which according to the sign had special felt that ensured maximum grip and dragon leather for ultimate protection.

Orion hesitantly looked up and Sirius quickly realised that he was silently asking him if he could have them "Alright that's one pair of gloves sorted" Sirius smiled "but are you sure you don't want a new broom" he hinted, looking over at the crowd clustered around the Firebolt.

Orion quickly shook his head, dismissing the idea. "I'm not sure if your aware but brooms are kind of essential for Quidditch keepers" Sirius joked. He knew his son loved Quiddicth but apart from a few posters there was no other evidence to even suggest it, no broom, no trading cards, no merchandise, he'd assumed that Orion had just left it all back at his grandparents house and so he'd been excited at the prospect of getting him a Firebolt, it wasn't a cheap gift and he'd been hoping that it would have made up for thirteen years of no birthday and Christmas presents.

Sirius shook his head as they cued and quickly paid for the gloves, once out of the shop, they headed to Madame Malkins, although she sold mostly robes, she had an entire floor dedicated to regular clothing and Orion needed an entire new wardrobe, they spent what seemed like hours to Sirius in there. Getting Orion measured had been easy, it was the actual clothes picking that was the problem.

Sirius had excitedly discovered something that hadn't been written in a folder and no one had thought of mentioning; his son was finicky. Out of the hundreds of clothing items, Orion only picked out about fifty garments, and even then Sirius was sure he wasn't too pleased with his clothes. Their seemed to be no pattern to his choosing, no similar colours or similar cuts, he picked what his liked and that was that.

When they finally left Madame Malkins, Sirius took them straight to Ollivanders, he wanted to get Orion's wand checked out by a specialist, the young teen had refused to hand him his wand until he boarded the train for Hogwarts and so they had agreed that a check up on the thing would be enough to ensure that it was perfectly safe.

"Well I never expected to see you here again Mr Black" Ollivander said as a greeting when they entered his shop

"I never expected to enter your shop again" Sirius cheerfully replied

"So what can I do for the two of you today?" Ollivander smiled at them, his eyes zeroing in on Orion as he took his wand out of his back pocket.

"I need you to take a look at my sons wand" Sirius said "make sure that its in full working condition"

Ollivander leaned over his desk top, his eyes unwaveringly on Orion "you my boy are the first Black to not carry an Ollivander wand" he said, his voice whimsical as he took Orion's wand from his hand.

Ollivander straightened up and examined the wand, "hmmm" he said curiously, caressing the wood "interesting" he added "this...is a Gregorovitch creation" he suspiciously declared as he waved the wand emitting green sparks "in brilliant working condition" he continued "Redwood, 12 and a half inches long, unyielding and with a single hair from a rather aggressive centaur" Ollivander expertly deduced "all in all its as fine as any of my own creations" he said handing the wand back to Orion "and perfectly safe" he quickly added before Sirius could ask "that is a rather precious wand, you take good care of it my boy" and with that the Blacks quickly said there goodbye's and found themselves back in Diagon Alley

"Just a stop or two more and we'll leave" Sirius promised as they grabbed some ice cream from Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour and then headed to Eeylops Owl Emporium "there's actually something I've been meaning to ask you" Sirius hesitantly said as they entered the store.

Instead of stopping and waiting for him to ask, Orion quickly ran off to one of the cages in the far corner of the shop, wildly scanning the cages for something. Sirius was right on his heels and realised that they were in the H section, all the owls here had names starting with the letter H. after seconds of scanning each cage, Orion's shoulders slumped and he leaned back against one of the cages, seemingly defeated.

Sirius could honestly say that he was completely confused "There are plenty of other owls" he carefully said, his words seemed to darken his sons mood, who simply crossed his arms and stared down at the floor, at a loss for words, Sirius went back to his question "there was actually something I wanted to run by you" he began as Orion refused to look at him "in a few days its the the 31 of July and that's actually the twins birthday, and they've invited you to a party they're having, I wanted to see if you wanted to go" Sirius breathed

Orion went stock still as he stared down at the floor, his entire body tensing up, Sirius wasn't sure if it was at the prospect of meeting new people or if he just felt embarrassed after running off from the Potters earlier in the week.

"We don't have to go" Sirius quickly added, although he'd never missed the twins birthday, he wasn't entirely comfortable with bombarding Orion into meeting a number of different people, Orion finally shrugged his shoulders but before Sirius could pry any further, a shop assistant showed up

"Can I help you with anything?" he was male, around twenty with an over excited smiled plastered on his face.

"Yes" Sirius sighed "we're looking for an owl-"

"Perfect" the assistant blurted out "I'm just the man to help you"

Sirius was then put through the ordeal of being dragged around the emporium, going from section A to Z because Orion refused every owl he's seen so far, and although Sirius' patience was thinning, the assistant seemed just as happy as when they had first started to looking

"You're a difficult one aren't you" the assistant beamed at Orion as he put his finger on his chin "and a difficult child, needs a difficult bird" he summarised as he dragged them both to the back room, the room was dark and gloomy, with only a handful of owls in their cages. "these are what we call the undesirables" the assistant said, moving deeper into the room "Owls that for one reason or another have been dumped by their owners and are now too difficult to sell to the public" he said

Orion walked into the room, looking into each cage twice before stopping in front of one, he grabbed a hold of the cage and turned to show Sirius, the Owl was an old one, with raven black feathers and eyes just as dark, just from looking at it, Sirius could tell that it was a frail Owl; that wouldn't be practical but Orion's beaming smile and glinting blue eyes put a stop to all those thoughts, "We'll take it" he told the smiling assistant, "what's he called?" Sirius asked

"He doesn't have a name" the assistant replied, "Well I'm sure he had one but we have no idea what it is and it would be wrong to rename an Owl so old unless you planned to keep it forever" he stated "so what do you want to call him?" the assistant excitedly asked Orion, who surprised the crap out of Sirius by actually replying.

"Bee" Orion sputtered

"Bee" the assistant frowned, but Orion shook his head

"Bea" Orion tried again

"Bea?" Sirius replied but again the teen shook his head

"Beer" he snapped

"Beer?" the assistant supplied but Orion rolled his eyes and tried again

"Bear!" he all but yelled

"Bear?" Sirius questioned and Orion triumphantly shook his head, "do you know what a Bear is?" he asked, and Orion furiously shook his head "and do you realise that this is an Owl and not a Bear?" he cautiously supplied

"Ye!" Orion snapped, completely positive that he wanted to name his new Owl, Bear

"Like I said" smiled the assistant, "difficult child"

**HAPPY****-~****BIRTHDAY**

"How's he coping?" James asked Sirius, looking at Orion.

He hadn't seen his best friend since he had gone to collect Orion and today was the 31st of July: the twins birthday but unlike the rest of the kids who were wildly running around the house, Orion had chosen to sit in a corner, with his radio plugs in his ears avoiding everyone.

"Pretty good actually" Sirius replied.

At James' incredulous look he added "he's a naturally quiet kid but he's actually adjusting, he even agreed to come today"

"Uncle Sirius!" Drew's voice got his attention as he ran over to him "come play Quidditch with us, the Weasley's and Neville are playing in the garden but we need an extra player"

James spoke up before Sirius could "why don't you ask Orion to play instead?" he suggested

Drew frowned and looked at where Orion was sitting "He hasn't even left this room, why would he want to play Quidditch?" however, James' stern look was enough for him to do as he was told "fine" he huffed and the two adults watched as their sons interacted , from what James could see Drew half heartedly asked Orion if he wanted to play Quidditch and then promptly ran off when Orion declined.

"Unbelievable" James muttered, frowning after his son, Drew had a bit of an attitude but he'd never been so rude to a person he barely knew and especially not one so important to their family.

"You know what" James snapped "He's going to play Quidditch whether he likes it or not"

"You can't force him to do what he doesn't want to do" Sirius reasoned, as far as he was concerned he wasn't willing to push his son into something he wasn't ready for

"Yes, we can, that's what parents are for" James smiled "did you get him the Firebolt, that broom is bound to make him a friend or two especially since the boys aren't getting there's till tonight"

Sirius frowned "I didn't have to" he muttered, "He already had one" after their shopping trip in Diagon Alley, Orion had shown Sirius the inside of his trunk and right at the bottom was every Quidditch equipment imaginable including his own Firebolt, a birthday gift from his Grandfather.

"He had one?" James asked surprised "guess that shouldn't be a surprise, the Argent name's pretty big In France"

"It is?" Sirius replied, he had zero knowledge of Cecilia Argent's family, except that her parents were far too elderly to take care of Orion.

James guffawed and shook his head "just go get his broom and get back here as fast as you can, and see if Remus' there, he's missing the entire party" James frowned

Sirius nodded and left, whilst James walked over to Orion. Potter manor was completely packed, with order members and aurors all attending, yet Orion was seated completely alone.

"Hi" James smiled crouching down so that he was face to face with Sirius' son, woow that still seemed weird, Sirius had a son! "My name is James Potter, we were introduced earlier"

Orion hesitantly nodded his head, taking out his ear plugs "all the kids are going to play Quiddictch and your dad says your amazing at it" James beamed, although Sirius had never seen Orion play, they all knew that he had become the youngest keeper in a century at Beaxbatons. "and if you ask me, my son Drew needs an ass whooping at the sport" that got him a smirk "and we would all really love to see you play, especially your dad" he added seriously, a strange spark flashed in Orion's eyes "so what do you say? You want to go kick some Potter butt" he smiled

Orion's icy blue eyes stared into his hazel one's, they seemed to probing, searching for something, Orion finally broke contact and hesitantly nodded his head.

"Brilliant" James said, grabbing his arm and raising them both up to stand "Quidditch match in the garden!" he yelled out so loud that the people closest to him cringed away. With a hold on Orion, James dragged them both out of the living room, through the kitchen and into the garden and yelled it out again "Quidditch match in the garden!" in a matter of the minutes everyone had assembled in the garden, with all the adults and a few kids including Percy Weasley choosing to be spectators, that left the Weasley Twins, Ron and Ginny, Neville Longbottom, Harry, Drew and Orion playing with James to referee.

"Alright we'll have 1 beater, 1 chaser, 1 seeker, and 1 keeper, on each team is that understood?" James asked and he received a chorus of yes' "good, everyone line up., the birthday boys are captains and will pick their teams"

Everyone except the captains quickly lined up and Harry won the coin toss meaning he got to pick first

"Orion" Harry declared and James couldn't stop the surge of pride that erupted within him, his son had gone for the wild card, a kid no one knew could even play Quidditch. He knew then and there that Harry would go for who he believed were the weaker players.

"George" Drew picked

"Neville" Harry choose

"Ron" Drew replied

"Ginny"

"Fred" Drew smiled, it was plainly obvious to see which team would win, James noticed Sirius entering the garden with the acclaimed Firebolt and what looked like a pair of yellow keeper gloves. His eyes zeroed in on Orion '_youngest__keepers__in__a__century__'_ and he smirked, perhaps, just maybe, the team of under dogs could actually win.

His eyes wandered on to his sons, who were headed to the Quidditch closet, 13 today, how fast time flew, '_Happy__Birthday__boys__'_ he thought, the 31st of July was a special day and would always remain so, because to this day it remained the happiest of his life, the day his sons entered the worlds.

**HAPPY****-~****BIRTHDAY**

**Pheeew****! ****Not ****much ****to ****say ****really ****except ****Happy ****Birthday ****again ****to ****JK ****Rowling****, ****Harry ****Potter ****and ****Me**** :) ****a ****review ****would ****be ****an ****amazing ****gift.**


End file.
